


Where I Belong

by tranimation



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranimation/pseuds/tranimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Andrea Harrison's escape to re-join the prison party against the Governor, Milton Mamet, the ever-shy, ever-alone "record keeper" of Woodbury, questions where he belongs. Canonical (TV): Horror/Romance: Complete. Rated K for unadulterated cuteness (and contains minor third season spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4eyeswordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyeswordsmith/gifts).



> (My reaction after "Prey" episode:) Posted this on Tumblr (tranimation) and DeviantArt (tranimation-art) and I thought I'd post it here, too, because I liked it so much: My friend (4eyeswords) and I knew the characters of Milton Mamet (played by the modern-day "Man of a Thousand Faces" Dallas Roberts), the resident nerd in duct tape armour of Woodbury (who has become one of the most subversively subtle characters to come out of the series yet and, incidentally, one of my favourite characters, too), and Andrea (played by Laurie Holden), the now-former squeeze of the sociopathic "Governor of Woodbury," were meant to be together and the kiss, that kiss, from Walking Dead episode of "Prey," as simple as it was, just made our week! I don't ship often; but when I do, I will sail with it and sink down with it, like the Captain of the RMS Titanic!
> 
> So, please, please, AMC, don't kill off the virgin: We want Milton and Andrea to run off together, have snuggly sex, and breed a brood of beautiful, blonde mad scientist babies!
> 
> My reaction after "Welcome to the Tombs" episode:) Noooooooooo, Mildrea! I'm sooo distraught and inconsolable right now! Not only did you kill my favourite character, the virgin, but you had to have him attack his lady love, and have her die, too! Yes, it's beautifully Shakespearean, but... Goddamnit, AMC, is there no horror stereotype sacred to you?! Despite this, the pair had a surprisingly "romantic" send-off; and, honestly, I'm not sure how they did it, but the third season finale somehow topped the second season finale in spades that it left me speechless, so bravissimo! I merrily sink down with Mildrea ship with my captain's hat over my heart...
> 
> The Walking Dead © Image Comics/AMC

I stayed because of Woodbury. I stayed because I belong here. I stayed to survive, because I know I would die out there: But, now, she is out there, because out there, with them, is where she belongs. I know she is capable. I know she is brave. I know she will survive. But I know, just know, he'll go after her and he'll be out there, too. I hope I can convince him otherwise. I hope, beyond hope, I can convince him to let her go, just as I let her go. And yet what would be considered nothing more than the sweetest, tiniest gesture of a good-bye, something that was so simplistic in its nature, something that would be insignificant to anyone else, meant everything to me: And, now, I don't know where I belong anymore. 


End file.
